custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Singing Circus! (1997, Season 4 version)
Treasure Island with Barney is an Season 4 Barney and Friends TV Special. Aired in July 27, 1997 on PBS. The VHS Released Date in September 10, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends use heir imagination to make-believe of Treasure Island and they look around the things on the island. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Robert *Carlos *Kristen *Keesha *Hannah *Seth *Kelly Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #A Hunting We Will Go #Let's Go to the Island (tune to: Kidsongs Theme Song) #Sea Medley #That's What an Island Is #The Land of Make-Believe #The Jungle Adventure #Swimming Swimming #Under the Sea #The Fishing Song #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #The Senses Song Notes *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this TV Special was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The Barney voice used in this TV Special was also heard in "Play Ball!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this TV Special was silimar to the ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 Barney & Friends Episodes (Barney's Fun & Games, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Musical Scapbook, Camp WannaRunnaRound, Is Everybody Happy?, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, Play Ball, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this TV Special was also silimar to the ones from Season 4-6 of Barney & Friends (Barney's Adventure Bus, Play Ball!, Good Clean Fun!, Oh Brother's She My Sister..., etc). *The BJ costume used in this TV Special was silimar to the ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 Barney & Friends Episodes (First Day of School, We've Got Rhythm, Tick Tock Clocks, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, etc). *The BJ voice used in this TV Special was also silimar to the ones from Season 4-5 of Barney & Friends (Going on a Bear Hunt, Let's Eat!, Good Clean Fun, E-I-E-I-O, etc). *The musical arrangements used in this TV Special were also heard in the 1992 Season 1 Barney & Friends TV Special of the same name. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Up We Go!". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Let's Eat!". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Snack Time!". *Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes in "First Day of School". *Keesha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Once a Pond a Time". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes in "All Mixed Up!". *Seth wears the same clothes Adam wore in "Rock with Barney". *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *I Love You wan'st sung at the time However., *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Ship, Ahoy!". *This special was filmed in July 15, 1997. Category:1997 Movies Category:Barney and Friends Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney and Friends Season 4